You are (not) zombie!
by Hipster Kyouko
Summary: Sayaka y Madoka han descubierto la verdad sobre las soul gem, la peliazul está desconsolada porque sabe que no es más que un simple zombi. Aunque alguien podría demostrarle lo contrario. Basado en los episodios 6 y 7. Sayaka x Madoka. Sí yo sé que es rara la pareja pero denle una oportunidad. [Drabble, before Walpurgisnacht.] Rated K por meloso.


_Ho-hola soy una caja de pocky y te apuesto un review a que te preguntas por qué estoy publicando esto._

_Ok ya, suficiente. Sí, sé que es una pareja un poco extraña (por lo menos en el fandom en español sí, porque sólo hay fics KyouSaya y HomuMado) a lo mejor a algunos les gusta o a lo mejor ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza. Bueno quería salirme de la rutina un poquito y ya que esta es mi cuarta pareja favorita tenía la gran necesidad de publicar algo de ellas, así que espero y les agrade._

**_Disclaimer: Madoka Magica Project (c) le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. La imagen de portada le pertenece a su respectivo artista._**

**_Advertencias: Crack pairing, Yuri _**

* * *

**_"You are (not) zombie!"_**

—No puedo pedirle que me abrace, no puedo pedirle que me bese, ¡porque soy un zombi! —

Sayaka lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Madoka. La verdad sobre las soul gem había afectado a todas.

— ¡Hitomi se va a llevar a Kyousuke, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo, porque estoy muerta! —

Madoka no sabía qué hacer, se limitaba a corresponder el abrazo pero algo si era seguro iba ayudar a Sayaka, no importa cómo, pero lo haría.

"No es justo" Pensó la chica de rosados cabellos contagiada del llanto de su amiga. "Sayaka, siempre me ha protegido, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer algo por ella?" Y es que convertirse en chica mágica no era una opción, Homura jamás lo permitiría y hasta la misma Sayaka se lo había advertido, ¿entonces qué? "Ella no merece esto, sólo quería ayudar al chico que ama, siempre hace lo correcto, ¿por qué tuvo que pasarle esto a ella?"

"Se trata de hacer las cosas mal."

El consejo de su madre resonó en su cabeza, justo a buena ahora. "Hacer algo mal, hacer algo mal… ¿cómo qué?" Madoka se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando a su alrededor; "Algo malo, algo malo… ¡Espera, eso es! No, ni hablar…. Pero tengo que hacerlo, por Sayaka".

Respiro hondo y se armó de valor. Se disculpo mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer y se separó lentamente de su amiga.

— ¿Madoka? — Preguntó con la voz cortada limpiando algunas lagrimas — ¿qué ocur…

A Sayaka le costó procesar la idea, pero se dio cuenta que realmente la… ¿la estaba besando?

Madoka tuvo que levantarse de puntitas para alcanzar a su mejor amiga, se abrazó de su cuello obligándola a inclinarse un poco y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Sayaka por fin dejó de resistirse y cedió ante aquél suave contacto, y cerró los ojos totalmente avergonzada. Era un beso dulce y gentil pero a la vez torpe, justo como era de esperarse de alguien como Madoka.

Sayaka detuvo su llanto y divagó en los labios de su amiga su corazón se calmó y un suave cosquilleo acarició su vientre.

Después de un momento a falta del aire, ambas chicas se separaron, Sayaka abrió los ojos sumamente confundida mientras que Madoka la observaba en silencio.

— ¡¿Vez?! No eres un zombi, si lo fueses ese beso no hubiera sido real y…—

Espera, ¿beso?

La menor cayó en cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho, se separó sumamente sonrojada mientras cubría su boca con su mano.

—Sayaka-chan, ¡yo lo siento! — dijo muerta de los nervios sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

La peliazul no dijo nada, se quedó congelada por un momento, Madoka la miró de reojo intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro; ¿asco?, ¿enojo?, ¿ira? No iba a quedarse a averiguarlo, murmuró un "Lo siento, tengo que irme…" y se dispuso a salir corriendo hasta que Sayaka la detuvo sosteniéndola fuertemente de la muñeca.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — dijo acercándola a ella y abrazándola fuertemente.

Madoka dejó escapar un leve gritito de la sorpresa.

—Tienes razón, no soy un zombi— sonrió susurrando a su oído—Porque tú me haces sentir viva.

* * *

_Hehe, bastante corto y final cursi, ¿no? Pero bueno así soy yo. En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que Homu no mate a Sayaka xD Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima._


End file.
